The Tale of Harrison Grundy
by Ybarra87
Summary: Vernon came up with a plan to get rid of his freak of a nephew once and for all when he was in Gotham. By murdering him and blaming it on a monster that lives in a swamp however his events lead to a boy gaining a father. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something I had to write when I thought it up. Now I don't know much about Solomon Grundy so I did the best I could. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley has finally had enough. When his family agreed to take his wife's freak of a nephew Harry in under the following that they abuse him and break his soul he thought of it as a simple way to earn some easy money. However that six year old freak would cause nothing but trouble. Anything that went wrong was surely his fault Vernon thought. So when he brought the family to Gotham for a business deal he was mad that he had to bring the freak along and now the deal fell through. He knew it was Harry's fault! He didn't care if he wasn't there. He just knew it was and he wanted him gone! Luckily he heard tales of a monster that lives in a swamp near Gotham. That it would kill anyone who went near it's home. That's when an idea came to Vernon's mind. He would kill the freak and blame it on the monster not that he believed in it. He knew if he just abandoned Harry that the other freaks would just find him and return him. No, he wanted him gone for good. Harry was going to die and he was going to die that night!

LATER THAT NIGHT

SLAUGHTER SWAMP

Vernon had ordered Petunia to take Dudley where ever he wanted earlier that day while he dealt with Harry once and for all. That night when he saw him he knocked Harry unconscious and threw him in the trunk of the car he rented. As he pulled up to the entrance to the swamp he pulled out a bag containing weapons that he had planed to use on Harry. He planned to enjoyed every moment of torturing him. As he opened the trunk he saw Harry shaking in fear just the sight of him made him mad. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and threw him against a tree. Harry just cried and whimpered as Vernon approached him with a knife. "You know why we're out here boy?" He asked.

Harry just shook his head in fear. "No Uncle Vernon." He whimpered out

"It's because I lost a business deal and it's your fault!" He shouted.

Harry just looked at him. "But I didn't do anything!" He screamed.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME BOY!" He hollered out as he pinned him to the ground. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FREAK AND I INTEND TO SHOW THAT TO THE WORLD!" He screamed as he took the knife to Harry's chest and carved the word freak into it. Harry just gave a blood curdling scream out as Vernon slowly took his time. After he was done Vernon took out a hammer and began hitting Harry in the arms and legs breaking them. He could see that Harry had the look in the eyes that showed he wanted to die and smiled.

Harry just saw that smile and cried out. "Why do you hate me so much?!"

Vernon just looked at him with his hatred purely showing. "I hate you because you're a freak! But I'm not the only one who hates you!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Vernon just gave a smile. "You're parents hate you that's why they gave you to us." Harry's eyes just grew wide with shock and Vernon gave another smile seeing this. "That's right they never died. You see they chose you're twin brother over you because they saw how much of a freak you were. They never loved you. Who would love a freak? They even paid us to abuse you and they'll probably pay us extra now for killing you." Vernon could see Harry shatter hearing that and picked up a rock and began bashing his head with it hitting him right where his lightning bolt scar was. After he was done and was sure Harry was now dead Vernon picked up his body and threw it in the swamp.

Vernon then began packing up but stopped when he heard a voice cry out. "Help me." It said.

He knew it was Harry's voice. He didn't know how he was still alive but he was going to make sure he died. He went to where Harry was after grabbing another knife and saw he was still alive. "Time for you to finally die freak!" He shouted as he began stabbing Harry however while he was doing this something was rising from the swamp or better yet someone. It was none other than Solomon Grundy.

Solomon Grundy was peacefully resting in his swamp until he heard noise coming from above. Someone was there in his swamp waking him up! This was his swamp no one else's and he didn't want to share! Rising up he saw a huge fat man stabbing a little boy. He had no idea why he was killing that boy but he woke him up and he was going to pay for it. He slowly made his way as the fat man finished stabbing the boy leaving the knife in him. "What you doing in Grundy's swamp?" Grundy asked as he lurched towards the fat man causing him to fall backwards.

Vernon couldn't believe it! The monster of the swamp was real and now it was right in front of him. Vernon wanted to get out of there but knew that the monster was not going to let him go. "I came here to give you an offering." He said hoping the monster would buy it as he tried to backed away.

Grundy just kept moving towards him and stopped to look at the boy and then Vernon. "Grundy don't want boy! Grundy want sleep! You want Grundy up! GRUNDY KILL YOU!" He roared as he walked faster towards Vernon but immediately stopped when he heard a small voice call out.

"Somebody help me." It said. Both Vernon and Grundy looked to see it was Harry who was still alive somehow but there was something wrong with him. Vernon didn't care though. He didn't know how Harry was still alive but he had a feeling that Grundy would kill him and he rather it be Harry than him. He quickly made it to his car and drove away while Grundy just approached Harry. Grundy took a good look at Harry when he got to him and was shocked. The boy was starting to look like Grundy. He had pale white skin and white hair however he noticed his eyes were green. Just then he heard his swamp call out to him. It was telling him there was something special about the boy and that he had some sort of magic. It told him to find someone with magic to help him. Luckily Grundy knew someone with magic and he was nearby.

THE HALL OF DOOM

The Hall of Doom, the base of operations to a group of certain super villains dedicated to destroying the Justice League that lies in the middle of Slaughter Swamp or at least it was. After to many failed plans and attacks by the Justice League the base just lies in ruins and shambles abandoned. No one is using it let alone living in it, at least that's what everyone thinks. There's one person who is currently using it as their base and hideout. That person is Felix Faust.

Felix was busy researching an ancient magic when he heard someone calling out to him or at least he thinks he did. "Magic Man come out!" It shouted.

Felix just gave a sigh. "Grundy." He muttered out as he got up to see what he wanted. As he made his way to him Felix started to talk loud enough for Grundy to hear him. "Grundy I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to bother you while I stayed here. I leave you alone and you leave me alone those were the terms. I haven't done anything to-" Before he could finish he saw Grundy holding a young boy who's skin and hair were just like his but his eyes were green. He could see a knife sticking out of the kid and yet he was still alive but unconscious. Felix just looked at Grundy confused by what was going on.

Grundy brought the boy to Felix. "Magic Man help boy." He said. "Swamp told Grundy to bring boy to Magic Man. That Magic Man could help boy since boy special and has magic."

Felix just looked at the boy and then Grundy. He had no idea what to think but he knew one thing. Slaughter Swamp was a complete mystery to him. It's a land that has seen great violence and evil and somehow gave birth to Grundy. So he knew Grundy was telling the truth that his swamp told him the boy was special and wasn't going to doubt it. "Go to that room and set the boy down on the table." He said as Grundy did what Felix asked. As Felix began looking over the boy he asked. "Grundy how did you come across this boy?"

"Grundy was sleeping in swamp when he heard noise above. Grundy went to see and saw Fat Man stabbing boy. Grundy asked Fat Man why he in Grundy's swamp and Fat Man said he give boy to Grundy. Grundy told Fat Man he don't want boy and Grundy kill him then boy asked for help." Grundy explained.

Felix basically got the gist of it. "It's obvious that fat man was trying to kill this boy and blame you for it." He said. "What happen to him?"

"Grundy don't know. Grundy stop chasing him when he heard boy."

"Probably got away then." Felix said as he then turned to face Grundy. "I think I figured out what's wrong with him." He said.

Grundy just looked at Felix. "Tell Grundy." He said.

Felix just looked at Grundy. "Grundy you wouldn't understand me if I went into it." He replied.

"Grundy try to understand. Just tell Grundy." Grundy said.

Felix just gave a sigh. "Okay Grundy." Felix said. "I've looked the boy over and found out he is a wizard and from what you told me that fat man probably knew what he was. Now I have no idea how a half blood would end up with a regular human but I intend to find out. I also discovered a bunch of spells casted on him that are intended to make him weak and hate a specific person to the point of killing them but that's not the most interesting thing but there's also a spell that would keep him from dying until the caster removes it. I also found traces of a dark magic that was somehow trapped in his head but apparently it's no longer there. Now I figure this dark magic is the reason why the boy looks like you when he's still alive since that spell was keeping him from dying. I think when that fat man was trying to kill him he hit the area where the dark magic and since your swamp is special it weakened it. Now the thing about that dark magic is that it's a spell to cheat death by breaking your soul into pieces so when that fat man tossed him into your swamp he set something off. Now I'm not for sure but I think you're swamp was trying to turn him into a zombie like you since that soul was inside his head and he was close to death but it couldn't because of the spell keeping him alive. In other words this kid is a hybrid. He's both living and dead at the same time. Zombie with an actual heartbeat and functioning brain."

Grundy just looked at Felix. "So he like Grundy?" He asked.

"In a way. Yes." Felix replied.

When Grundy heard that he basically heard one thing. "So he's Grundy's son?" He asked.

Felix just stared at Grundy. He knew somewhere in Grundy's mind he saw this kid as his son after what he just told him. Now he did feel the urge to correct him but he knew Grundy would probably rip his head off so he decided to keep his opinion to himself. "I suppose so." Felix replied as he looked at the boy. "Now he should be healing right now like you do when your hurt but he isn't because of all the spells on him. I'm going to remove all of them now but I'll leave the one keeping him alive on him for last and remove it when he's completely healed."

"Then do it Magic Man." Grundy said. "Fix Grundy's son."

Felix then turned to the boy and began using his magic to remove all the spell weakening him along with the ones that were designed to make him hate and want to kill someone. As soon as they were removed the boy's wounds started healing immediately and a few minutes afterwards he was waking up. "Where am I?" He said as he tried to get up.

"Don't move." Felix said as he approached him with Grundy right next to him.

"Hi son." Grundy said just confusing the boy.

Felix saw this and turned to Grundy. "Grundy right now the boy has no idea that you're his father." He said. "Give me some time to explain what happen to him and I'll let you know when you can come in. Okay?"

Grundy just looked at Felix. "Okay Magic Man." Grundy replied as he left the room.

Felix just looked at the boy. "My name is Felix Faust." He said. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." The boy said causing Felix's eyes to go wide with shock.

Felix just took a good look at the boy trying to see if there was some kind of resemblance to he's thinking of and immediately saw it in the boy's eyes. "I'm curious Harry, where are your parents?" He asked.

Harry just looked down, he instantly remembered what his uncle told him about them not wanting him and paying his uncle to abuse him. That they picked his twin brother, that he never knew he had, over him. The question why do they hate me kept flowing into his mind repeating over and over again. Eventually he was snapped out of it when Felix cleared his throat. Harry just looked at him. "I was told that they died in a car crash because they were nothing but drunks and drug users but I recently found out from my uncle that they're alive. They're living happily with my twin brother who they picked over me." He answered.

Felix just looked at Harry. "I take it your uncle was the one trying to kill you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as he looked at his chest seeing the word freak carved onto to along with the stab wounds. He could see that they somehow healed and were now scars. He gently put his hand on his chest touching the scar. He then noticed his skin was now pale white. "What happened to me?" He asked.

Felix just sighed. "It's quite a long story but I have a feeling your past is tied into what happened to you and that involves your parents and their actions." He replied.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You know my parents?" He asked.

Felix just gave another sigh. "I don't exactly know them but I know of them." He said. "I better start at the beginning. First of all your parents are wizards and that also makes you a wizard."

Harry just looked at him shocked by what Felix was telling him. He was told magic wasn't real by his aunt and uncle but they had lied to him about his parents being dead. It then hit him they knew he was a wizard and to them that made him a freak. "That explains why the Dursleys hate me." He said. "But that doesn't tell me why my parents sent me to them or why they hate me."

Felix looked at Harry puzzled by what he just said. "Who said they hated you?" He asked.

"My Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. "He said that they hated me and were paying him extra to abuse me."

Felix just gave a disgusted look wishing that Grundy had killed that fat slob before grabbing Harry. "I don't think they hate you. Your uncle probably lied about that but I do believe that someone was paying him to abuse you and I think I know who." He said gaining Harry's attention.

"Who?" He asked clearly mad that someone wanted him to suffer. "Who would want me to suffer like that?!"

Felix just looked at the kid. He could see so much potential in him and was a little upset that he was being forced to grow up when he was just six. He knew he wanted answers and he was going to give them to him. "Before I tell you, you should know that I only have an ear in the wizard world and don't pay much attention to what's going on but I do keep tabs on certain main things however I intend to pay more attention to it from now on." He said. "Now the person I think was paying your uncle to abuse you is a man named Albus Dumbledore." Felix then began to explain to Harry about the wizard world and where Dumbledore stood in that world. He then told Harry about Voldemort and the prophecy that a child would defeat him leading to the night Voldemort was supposedly defeated and how everyone says it was his brother who defeated him. However Felix told Harry that he's beginning to have doubts that his brother defeated Voldemort due to a piece of his soul stuck in his head. Felix explained that his soul had to go flying into the closest thing after it bounced off it's target and he believes that it was Harry who he tried to kill not his brother. Felix told Harry that he thinks that he was the child of the prophecy. Felix then explained what he thought happen next as he thinks Dumbledore knew Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head and decided to have him killed in the future by first placing him with the Dursleys since he probably knew they would abuse him and paid them extra to be sure. Felix just said that it sounded like something the old man would do. That he was probably making Harry into a pawn for his game against Voldemort. Felix then got to explaining about all the spells Dumbledore must of casted on him including the one that prevented him from dying which is in a way responsible for what happened to him making him into a human zombie hybrid that's both alive and dead at the same time.

Harry just looked at Felix as he slowly digested everything he heard. "So let me get this straight." He said. "Because of the spell that dumbass casted on me that would keep alive and the piece of that freak's soul in my head I somehow become a living zombie? Am I going to crave brains and flesh and live forever?"

"I know it's a little hard to believe." Felix replied. "But it's this swamp. It has seen so much death and violence that when your uncle tried to kill you the swamp saw this. I'm guessing it saw it and sort of figured you were dead since you had a piece Voldemort's soul in your head. It probably tried to make you into a zombie but since you had that spell keeping you alive it did a half job making you a zombie hybrid with a working heart and function brain. As for eating brains and flesh that's a no. You're basically living plus that's only in movies as for living forever I think you're just unkillable. I believe you will die when your time comes."

Harry just sighed as he understood what happened to him now and looked at Felix. "What about the spells are they still on me?" He asked.

"I removed all but the one keeping you alive." Felix replied. "I needed to leave that one on so you could heal but I intend to remove it soon."

"What about that jackass's soul?"

"The swamp pulled most of it out and I removed what was left."

"Could you please remove that last spell now?"

"Let me took a look." Felix replied as he then inspected Harry. After checking him over he just gave a nod. "Seems like everything is healed. I'll go ahead and remove it." With a wave of his hands Felix removed the last spell.

Harry just took a minute thinking what he should do next until he remembered something. "Uh who was that man earlier who called me son?" He asked.

Felix just gave a sigh. "That was Solomon Grundy." He replied.

"You mean like the rhyme?" Harry asked.

"You heard of it?"

"Yeah."

"Well remember what I told you about this swamp?"

"Yeah."

"Well Grundy was murdered here a long time ago and became a zombie." Felix said as Harry just listened. "Anyway this is his swamp and home. He's the one who found you and brought you here for help. Now I explained to him what I think this swamp did to you and you have to understand his brain isn't functional so in his mind he believes your his son which in a way is true."

Harry just thought to himself. His entire life he had no one. The only thing he had was abuse and no more. He had no real family or friends and now he's some kind of zombie hybrid wizard. He now had someone who was willing to be his father and he was an actual zombie. Harry just sighed. "Could you let him in?" He asked. "I want to talk to him."

Felix just looked at Harry and nodded as he went to the door and called Grundy in. Grundy just made his way to Harry. "Is son okay?" Grundy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied as he looked at Grundy. "Felix told me that you think I'm your son why?"

"Magic Man told Grundy that son was made just like him but different. To Grundy that means you son different don't matter. Also you born on a Monday that makes you Grundy." Grundy said.

Harry just looked at Grundy to be honest he didn't know what to think but one thing was for sure he could see that this man wanted to be his father. Deep inside Harry always wanted to have a family that would love and care for him. To be honest Harry didn't know what to do but he remember what Grundy just said that today was Monday and that makes him a Grundy. Harry then knew his answer. "Okay I'll be your son." Harry replied.

Grundy just smiled but then realized something. "Grundy just thought of something. Grundy don't know son's name. What son's name?" He asked.

Felix was about to answer but Harry raised his hand stopping him. He realized his life as Harry Potter has ended and there is no going back to it not that he wanted to. He now needed a new name and then it came to him. "My name is Harrison Grundy." He answered.

Over the next few years Harrison and Grundy grew close as a father and son could be. Although Harrison did his best to keep his father out of trouble and keep his existence a secret while also learning how to use his zombie powers. Felix agreed to help Harrison with his magic since he felt he had a lot of potential and wanted to help him reach it. While helping Harrison learn his magic they discovered that he could shift back into his human form making him look alive again. Harrison decided to use it only if he had to go to town. Eventually a time came where Grundy thought Harrison would do better if he traveled the world since Grundy felt that Harrison deserved to see the world beyond the swamp and Felix happened to agree with Grundy since he knew Harrison's former world would come looking for him when they found out the truth and wanted to help prepare him for it. Harrison agreed to their request because he knew they were right. To him they were his family as he saw Felix as an uncle and of course Grundy as his dad. As for the world that threw him away they could burn for all he cared.

HARRISON AGE 14

Solomon Grundy was just apprehended by the Teen Titans. He was currently working for Lex Luthor and was sent with Black Manta and Cheshire to steal some high tech equipment. Black Manta and Cheshire managed to get away with it while Grundy was ordered to buy them time only to be defeated and caught. The Titans were currently high fiving each other for a job well done while waiting for a specialized team to come for Grundy and take him to prison. Only for there celebration to be cut short when they heard someone call out to them.

"Excuse me." It said getting their attention as they saw someone coming out from an alley. "Do you think you can let my father go?" It asked as the person who asked it came out from the alley. The Titans were shocked to see it was a teenager wearing a black suit but the most memorable thing about him was his pale white skin and hair along with his green eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

The teenager just looked at them and smiled. "How rude of me." He said. "I happen to be the son of Solomon Grundy." The Titans' mouths dropped wide open hearing this. "The name is Harrison Grundy and yes I was born on a Monday, and I believe I was christened on a Tuesday, and I'm still single so I haven't been married on a Wednesday, nor have I took ill Thursday and grew worse Friday, and I definitely haven't died on a Saturday, and I'm still standing so I haven't been buried on a Sunday yet."

The Titans didn't know what to make of him. Robin having been raised and trained by Batman was determined to find out who he was no matter what. "Why are you here?" Robin asked.

"I'm here to ask if you could let my dad go so I can take him home." Harrison replied.

"Well that's not going to happen." Robin answered.

Grundy hearing his son's voice looked to see he was there for him. "Harrison why you here?" He asked.

Harrison just looked at his dad who was tied up. "I found out you were working for CueBall and knew you were going to get caught so I came to get you and take you home." He said.

"CueBall?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"I think he means Lex Luthor." Cyborg answered causing the both of them to start snickering.

Grundy just looked at his son and looked down. "Grundy want Harrison to leave." He said. "Grundy don't want son to see Grundy like this."

"Dad I'm curious why did you agreed to work for Old Shine Head?" Harrison asked.

Grundy just looked away. "Bald Man said he would help Grundy become smart." He said.

Harrison just sighed. "Dad, Luthor's a liar." He said. "Why would you want that anyway?"

"Grundy just want to be smart like Harrison. Grundy feel like disappointment to him since Grundy not smart." Grundy replied.

Harrison just gave another sigh and then gave his dad a sympathetic look. "Dad, you're fine the way you are." He said.

"Grundy believe Harrison." Grundy replied. "Grundy now want Harrison to leave. Don't want Harrison to get in trouble."

Harrison just gave a sigh. "Fine Dad I will." He said as he turned around and began to walk away only to be stopped when Robin called out to him.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere!" Robin shouted.

Harrison just turned around and looked at him. "Why can't I leave?" He asked.

"First things first why are we finding out about you now?" Robin asked.

"Because Dad thought it would be a good idea if no one knew about me. That the world would just come after me and judge me for being his son." Harrison replied.

"That was actually smart for Grundy." Raven replied.

"Now why won't you let me leave?" Harrison asked.

"You're going to have to come with us." Robin said ignoring his question.

Harrison just looked at him and sighed as a crowd of people were starting to form. "What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Robin replied.

"Did I break any laws?" Harrison asked only to answer his own question. "No I did not! So I'm going to leave since I did nothing wrong!"

"You can't leave! We won't let you!" Robin yelled.

Harrison just looked at Robin annoyed and gave out a sigh. "I don't believe this! You're profiling me!" He shouted.

Raven who was noticing the crowd who had their phones out and where this argument was going knew it was going to turn ugly. "Robin, I think we should let him go." She said.

"We can't." He replied. "For all we know he's dangerous."

Harrison just gave out a huge groan. "Did you ever wonder why you have so many villains instead of heroes?" He asked only to answer his own question again. "It's because everyone is so quick to judge them and say they're evil! You back them into a corner and basically make them what you say they are! I just exposed my existence to the world just to help my dad and now you're saying I'm evil just because he's my dad and I look like him! I basically have two choices now become a hero or be a villain and to be honest I want neither! I just want a normal life where I can live in peace but it's gone now since all I wanted to do was help my dad!" Harrison just gave out a sigh. "You are definitely going to be the next Batman." He spat out.

Robin just stared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Batman is quick to judge when it comes to unknown people. To him they're dangerous and need to be stopped no matter what the cost is. As long as they're unknown they're a threat." Harrison replied. "Heck I even heard he has plans to stop other heroes in case they ever go rogue and I can see right now you're definitely going to be the next Bat."

Robin just gave a growl hearing that and then saw Harrison turning around and walking away. "Where are you going?!" He shouted.

"I did nothing wrong so I'm leaving!" Harrison shouted as he walked away only to feel a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Robin.

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us." Robin said.

Harrison just looked at him. "Definitely the next Batman." He said only to be punched in the face by Robin. The punch however barely hurt Harrison as he just looked at Robin "Just to let you know you threw the first punch." He said as he punched Robin in the face sending him flying across the street.

Robin just got up and scowled at Harrison. "Titans go!" He shouted as the Titans then charged towards Harrison.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino trying to charge into Harrison but was instantly stopped when Harrison put his right hand out stopping him right in his tracks and then with a flick of his finger he sent Beast Boy flying. Raven then tried to trap him in her magic only to discover he could use magic as well when he formed a dragon made out of light and fire that instantly shattered her spell. Cyborg and Starfire began blasting him with projectiles only to have then reflected back at them thanks to Harrison's magic. Harrison just looked at Robin. "Please stop." He said. "I didn't come here for a fight and you're just making things worse."

Robin just gave a growl as he took out his staff and ran towards Harrison. He tried to hit Harrison with his staff but found it difficult since Harrison kept dodging each strike. "Give up! You're going to prison!" He hissed out.

"For what defending myself?!" Harrison yelled out as he grabbed the staff from Robin out of Robin's hands and pushed him back. Robin just scowled as he pulled some batarangs and began throwing them at Harrison but was shocked when Harrison reflected each one with his staff. Harrison then saw Cyborg about to fire another shot at him and Beast Boy about to charge him as a t-rex. He immediately snapped Robin's staff in half and tossed both pieces at them knocking them both down but with Cyborg his blast went off and hit a building causing a piece of it to break off and about to fall on a little girl who was watching the fight. The Titans just paused shocked at what just happened as the rubble came down on her but were shocked even more when they saw that Harrison somehow got to her and shielded her from it. Harrison just looked at the little girl. "Are you okay?" He asked as the girl just looked at him and nodded. "Go home." He said to her as she ran off into the crowd for safety. Harrison then turned to face the Titans. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed out. "YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO EVACUATE THE AREA?! I MEAN I KNOW YOU DID WITH MY DAD BUT YOU SHOULD OF DONE IT AGAIN THE MOMENT YOU STARTED THIS FIGHT!" Harrison then took a deep breath and said. "You are so lucky my Grundy temper didn't come out and I went into rhyme."

Robin just scowled as Beast Boy and Cyborg just gave confused looked. Starfire and Raven just looked down ashamed that they didn't bother evacuating the area again and began doing so but not before Raven said something to Robin. "Robin, I think you should let him go." She said. "He's right saying that we're basically attacking him for no reason and he's defending himself. It's just going to get worse if you continue this fight."

"No." Robin replied. "He's too dangerous to let go. We need to take him down now."

Raven just gave a sigh. "You sound like Batman." She said.

"I am nothing like him!" Robin yelled.

"Whatever you say Robin." She said as Starfire and her began evacuating the crowd.

"So what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin just thought for a moment. "Cyborg scan him to see if you can find something we can use." He said.

"Got it Robin." Cyborg said as he began to scan Harrison.

"Too bad we can't just destroy him since he's a zombie." Beast Boy said.

Robin just looked at Beast Boy. "That's what we'll do." He said as he pulled out a batarang.

Meanwhile Cyborg was analyzing Harrison when he noticed something. "That's odd." He said until it hit him.

Harrison just gave a sigh. "I'm leaving." He said as he was about to walk away only to be stopped by Robin.

"I don't think so!" Robin yelled as he threw the batarang he pulled out at Harrison.

Cyborg seeing this called out to Robin. "Robin wait!"

Harrison saw the batarang coming at it and caught it with his right hand. "I can catch these you know." He said.

"That's what I was counting on." Robin said as he pulled out a small remote.

Cyborg was trying his best to get Robin's attention. "He has a heartbeat!" He screamed but it was too late. The batarang went off in Harrison's hand blowing him up. Before Robin could do anything Cyborg grabbed him. "ROBIN HE HAD A HEARTBEAT!" He screamed out.

Robin just looked at Cyborg. "What did you say?" He asked hoping he didn't Cyborg would say something else.

"HE HAD A HEARTBEAT! A PULSE THAT SAID HE WAS ALIVE!" Cyborg screamed. "YOU JUST KILLED HIM!"

Robin just dropped to his knees hearing that. He felt like someone had just hit him in the gut knocking all the air out of him. He had just killed a person something he never thought he would do. He couldn't believe what he did and it was about to get a whole lot worse for him because there was someone else there that saw it and heard what Robin did, Solomon Grundy.

Grundy was tied up the entire time the fight between Harrison and the Teen Titans started and he saw everything including his son blowing up. He thought Harrison would be okay until he heard Cyborg yell out that Robin killed him. Something just snapped the second he heard that as Grundy began to break through the rope designed to hold him. "BIRD BOY KILL GRUNDY'S SON! SOLOMON GRUNDY KILL BIRD BOY!" He roared as he broke the rope and began to charge towards Robin. Robin just kneeled there as Grundy made his way to him swatting Cyborg and Beast Boy away like they were nothing. Not even Starfire or Raven could stop as he approached Robin.

Robin just closed his eyes waiting for Grundy to end him since he felt he deserved it when he heard someone's voice. "Dad stop!" It yelled. Robin opened his eyes to see it was Harrison standing in front of him. The right side of his upper body was blown off along side the top part of his suit exposing his upper body and he could see his heart and it was beating. "Dad stop! I'm fine!" Harrison shouted calming his dad down as he stood in front of him.

Grundy just stared at his son happy that he was still alive. "Grundy thought Harrison dead." He said. "Grundy glad he not lose son. Now Grundy kill Bird Boy for trying to kill son."

Harrison just stood in his way. "Dad he didn't kill me. I sunk into the ground the second the explosion happened plus I'm unkillable. Now leave him alone." He said.

"But he try to kill Harrison." Grundy replied.

"But he didn't." Harrison said as he showed his beating heart. "See? That means my heart is still beating. It means I'm alive. Plus if you kill him chances are the Batman would kill me since he considers Robin like a son. You don't want that do you? A dead son for a dead son?"

Grundy understood where Harrison was going with this. "Grundy don't want that." He said.

"Then calm down and leave him alone." Harrison told him. "You do that then I can regenerate and heal."

Grundy just took a few steps back. "Grundy understand. Grundy leave Bird Boy alone." He said.

Harrison just gave a smile. "Good." He said as his upper body began to restore itself rapidly. Healing the damage that was caused and restoring his right arm. When it was all heal everyone there saw what was carved into his upper body the word freak.

Grundy just put his hand on Harrison's chest. "Grundy sorry that Harrison got hurt and people can see Harrison's scars." He said.

"Dad don't worry about it." Harrison said as he placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here before the Justice League shows up. I got a nice swamp picked out for you."

"Grundy like that."

"Good but first I need you to show me your right arm." Harrison said. Grundy showed his right arm to his son as Harrison pulled up his sleeve and reached into his pant pocket. "Dad, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. It will only hurt for a second and I'll tell you why I did it." He said as he pulled out a knife and stuck it into his dad's arm quickly pulling it out along with something else. Grundy just screamed in pain wondering why his son did that to him as he saw him hold something in his fingers. "I'm sorry I did that Dad but I had to get this out!" Harrison shouted.

Grundy just looked at what his son had in his fingers and saw it was a little chip. "What that?" He asked.

"It's a special chip that's also a listening device." Harrison replied. "Luthor had it put in you without you even knowing."

"Why he do that?"

"He wanted you to get caught that way when the Justice League came for you this chip could access their data if it was near their computers or other devices that way he could get his hands on whatever information and secrets they had."

"Bald Man use Grundy?"

"Yeah Dad, Baldie was using you." Harrison said as he looked at the chip and said into it. "Nice try Chrome Dome." He then threw it to the ground and stepped on it. Harrison then looked at his dad. "Come on Dad, let's get out of here." Harrison said as he placed his hand on Grundy's shoulder and the both of them disappeared.

Harrison and Grundy had just appeared in a different swamp. Grundy looked at his son who was heading for some suit cases. "What those cases for?" He asked.

"Well Dad I've been traveling around a lot and needed a few suit cases for my things." Harrison replied as he pulled out a new shirt. "I dropped my stuff off here before I went for you."

"Grundy also want to know how you move so quick. Grundy think you move like Sword And Gun Man."

Harry just gave a nervous chuckle knowing who his dad meant. "Actually Dad, Deathstroke found out about me and taught me." He said.

"He what?"

"Well about a two years ago he found out about me and cornered me. He said that he wanted me to be his apprentice and I told him no but he wouldn't take that for an answer. We ended up getting into a fight which I won but he manage to expose some weaknesses and flaws I had and didn't know about. He was impressed that I actually managed to beat him that he made me an offer. He would teach me and I could leave with no problems after I was done learning from him. I have to admit his training made me a whole lot stronger and quicker."

"Grundy now know why Sword And Gun Man wanted Grundy to leave."

"Yeah Deathstroke gave me a call and told me what Luthor was pulling."

"Why he do that?"

"Well Dad, Deathstroke knows better than messing with me. He told me he would rather have me as a friend than enemy. After all nobody messes with a Grundy and gets away with it."

Grundy just gave a nod and a laugh hearing that. "Grundy proud to have Harrison as a Grundy." He said.

"Yeah and I'm glad to be a Grundy, Dad." Harrison replied as he looked at his dad with a smile. Just then Harrison's cell phone started ringing. He looked to see who it was. "Deathstroke's calling. I'm going to answer it." He said as he stepped away from his dad to take the call. "Hey Slade, what's up?"

"I thought you should know that stunt you pulled is all over the news. You're basically the most talked about thing right now after everything you said and did. The Justice League is looking for you and Luthor wants you captured." Deathstroke replied.

"I take it Old Shiny Head is mad?" Harrison asked.

"Big time." Deathstroke replied. "He wants you captured so he can experiment on you. He's even offered to pay a big reward however he made it bigger when I reveal I knew about you and trained you. I even mentioned that you defeated me before I trained you and most of those who thought about taking the job backed out. I told Luthor that I quit his group right afterwards returning what he paid me."

"Did you get out of there?"

"Yeah, I'm in the next town over." Deathstroke said but then realized something. "What did you do?"

"I may have sent a package to him and in it may be some ball polish for his head along with an earring and white t-shirt with a note that says this is for you so you can look your best at the next Mr. Clean convention." Harrison replied.

"I take it that's not all you did is it?"

"You're right, I also put in a stink bomb designed to only go after him."

Deathstroke just gave a groan. "You made one of your stink bombs for him?"

"Yeah, i felt he deserved it for tricking my dad."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that. I still can believe you designed something like that." Deathstroke said as he then cleared his throat. "Anyway that's not the only reason I'm calling."

"What's up?"

"I talked to Felix."

"Oh how is Uncle Felix?" Harrison asked. "I still can't believe he passed on Luthor's offer to join."

"That's because he was smart enough to know not to cross you." Deathstroke said. "Anyway he told me to tell you he's fine."

"So what's up?"

"Felix told me he has been hearing a lot of chatter concerning your past." Deathstroke said causing the smile on Harrison's face to drop and turn into a scowl.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently the leader of the dark is looking for you. He tried doing something that would bring you to him but that didn't work so he's sending people to find you. Now I know you told me that you don't care about the world that threw you away and would rather see it burn but Felix said they're determined to find you."

"And I just made it easier by getting on the news."

"Yeah pretty much."

Harrison just gave a sigh. "I know I can fool everyone if I go out in my living appearance since they're all looking for a teenager with pale white skin and white hair but I don't know if I could fool them." He said.

"Yeah, I thought about that as well and I think I may have a solution." Deathstroke said.

"What?"

"Remember that offer I made you?"

"You mean the one to be a mercenary working with you as a partner but I'll be in charge of picking my own jobs?"

"Yeah. The offer is still good. It will take you all over the world and make it hard for anyone to find you. Not to mention you may learn a few new things."

"I don't know." Harrison said as he looked at his dad. "I would need to talk to my dad about it."

"You do that and give me a call if you decide yes." Deathstroke said.

"You got it Slade." Harrison said as he then hung up. He just looked at his dad and approached him. "Hey Dad." He said getting Grundy's attention. "I sort of got a problem."

Grundy just looked at his son. "What wrong Harrison?" He asked.

"I just got off the phone with Deathstroke and he told me something."

"What that?"

"That my past is looking for me."

"You mean world who threw Harrison away?"

"Yeah."

Grundy just gave out an angry roar. "Grundy mad! Grundy won't let them hurt Harrison again!" He yelled out.

Harrison just looked at his dad. "I know that Dad." He said calming him down. "Deathstroke made an offer for me that would make it harder for them to find me."

"What job?"

"He offered me a job working as his partner. He made it where I could pick my own jobs and to be honest I really like to do it."

"Then do it."

Harrison just looked at his father. "But Dad-"

Grundy then interrupted his son before he could say anything else. "Do it!" He shouted. "Just promise Grundy one thing."

"What's that Dad?"

"You visit Grundy now and then."

Harrison just looked at his father. "You got it Dad." He said as he hugged him. After a minute he let go of him. "I'll go call Deathstroke and let him know I'll take it." Harrison said as he walked off and his father just sunk into the swamp.

MEANWHILE IN MAGICAL BRITAIN

Barty Crouch Jr. had a major problem on his hands. His master had given him the order to summon Harry Potter by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire since he heard he was living a peaceful life with muggles and turned down going to Hogwarts. His master needed him so Barty put his name in the goblet only for it not to spit out his name. That could only mean one thing Harry Potter was dead. Barty had told his master what had happened but his master refused to believe Harry was dead because he knew somehow Harry was alive.. He told Barty to find him no matter what. Barty didn't know where to start because Dumbledore didn't tell Alastor Moody anything about him but then he thought of something. His mother's dying wish that she die in place of Barty. He remembered how much his mother loved him to do that. It then hit him Lily Potter. He knew if she had any love for Harry she would move heaven and earth to find him if he was in trouble. Disguised as Alastor Moody he approached her and told her that there where rumors that death eaters where looking for Harry's location to kill him for what his brother Charles did to Voldemort. He saw Lily had no idea where Harry was and just knew he was happy but the thought of him being in danger worried her. She barged into Dumbledore's office when he was talking to the heads of the house and demanded he tell her where Harry was since he was in danger!

Everything was going according to plan for Albus Dumbledore. The plans he made for Charles Potter were going according to plan perfectly. The only slight hiccup he had was the death of his twin brother Harry. He had arranged for Harry to be raised by Lily's sister and her family since he knew they would severely abuse him. He even paid Vernon extra to guarantee he broke Harry's spirit by the time he got his letter. However he didn't expect them Harry to die that had actually puzzled him. He had casted a spell on Harry to make sure he stayed alive no matter what they did to him since he planed to have him die in front of Charles when one day the trinket monitoring Harry and said that he was alive broke. He had no idea how he could of died but he realized Harry wasn't that important and dismissed the plan he had for him. However he realized one thing Lily would want to see her son and would ruin everything he had planned if she found out he was dead. He knew she was hard to handle since it was very hard to convince her to send Harry somewhere safe while they focused on Charles. Luckily he has it where she would follow his orders when he said "For the greater good." He decided to make up a letter where Harry was living happily with his new family and didn't want to go to Hogwarts. When she got it she was upset but he told her to think of Harry's happiness which she did. However he never expect it to come back to bite him.

When Lily had came into his office with Barty when he was currently busy talking to the head of houses demanding he tell her where Harry was since he was in danger. He was in a pickle since he couldn't exactly say for the greater good making her obey in front of everyone. He simply asked her what made her think that only for her to say that Moody her that there were rumors that there were death eaters looking for Harry so they could kill him. Dumbledore had no idea what Barty was plotting since he knew from the beginning he wasn't Alastor Moody but decided to keep quiet since it would be simple to blame him for putting Charles' name in the goblet. Dumbledore seeing he had no choice told Lily where Harry was leaving out the detail he was dead. He would come up with something to tell them when they returned. Lily just scowled at Dumbledore seeing that he placed Harry with her sister who she knew would never treat him kindly and had a bad feeling that letter was fake now that she knew the truth. She disappeared with Barty and Professor McGonagall to her sister's house.

THE DURSLEY HOME

Vernon Dursley was currently watching TV with his son while his wife was in the kitchen. Life has been good to him ever since he had gotten rid of the freak. Sure the giant monster from the swamp scared him but he figured that it killed the little freak. The only downside was the payment for taking care of and abusing Harry had stopped but other than that life was perfect. Right now he was currently watching some talk show about super heroes and villains that his son Dudley loves to watch.

"Hello, I'm Chet Beckman and this is my co-host Richard King and you're watching Super Chat. The only talk show that deals with our thoughts on super heroes and super villains. Tonight's episode has to do with a new figure to the community and get this he's the son of a super villain. Yes, I'm talking about the teenager that's all over the media. Harrison Grundy the son of Solomon Grundy."

As Vernon and Dudley watched the program the door bell rang. "Petunia get the door!" He shouted.

Petunia made her way to the door and opened it only to be shocked by who was on the other side her sister Lily. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for my son." She said as she made her way into Petunia's home not caring for not being invited in being followed by the other wizards with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Petunia shouted.

"I'm here for Harry." Lily said as she looked her sister in the eyes.

"He's not here!" Petunia yelled as she went into the living room to get her husband only for her sister and the others to follow her. "Vernon, I need your help."

"What do you need my help with Petunia?" He asked as he saw her sister Lily with her along with some other freaks. "What are you freaks doing here?!" He yelled out.

"We're here for Harry." Lily said gritting her teeth as she stared Vernon down.

Vernon had a feeling Dumbledore would pay him extra if he lied and got them to go away so he decided to put on one of his acts he used to use when he abused Harry and blamed it on him. "I'm sorry to say but that little freak died." He said.

"You're lying."Lily said as she glared at him.

"No it's true. He was an out of control freak and we did our best to give him a loving home but it wasn't good enough for him so he ran away and got hit by a car." Vernon said hoping she bought it.

Lily just looked at the man. She could see he believed Harry was dead and was about to believe it when she noticed what was on TV better yet who. "So you're saying he was hit by a car and died right?" She asked.

"Yes." Vernon replied knowing she bought it.

"Then could you tell me why he's on TV?" She asked point at the television showing Harrison Grundy.

Vernon just thought she was crazy until he recognized someone he saw on there the monster from the swamp. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said trying his best to keep up the lie.

"A mother recognizes her son anywhere and I know that's my son! What happened to him?!" She shouted causing Vernon to flinch.

Vernon just took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted. "That little freak is dead end of story!"

Barty just looked at what was on the TV and noticed something and gave a smirk. "What was it you called him?" He asked.

"A freak!" Vernon yelled.

"Then that must be one hell of a coincidence." He said as he pointed to the TV showing the image of the word freak carved into Harrison's chest.

Lily just dropped to her knees seeing this placing her hand over her mouth. "What did you do to him?!" She cried out as Professor McGonagall comforted her. Lily took a few minutes and got up. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted filling the whole room with her anger as she pulled out her wand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"

"NOTHING THAT FREAK DIDN'T DESERVE!" Vernon screamed. "HE CAUSED NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND DESERVED EVERYTHING HE GOT!"

"You had no right to do that to him!" Lily shouted.

"WE HAD EVERY RIGHT SINCE YOU SIGNED HIM OVER TO US!" Vernon screamed as he looked at Petunia who left the room.

Lily just looked at him like he was mad. "I would never do anything like that!" Lily shouted.

"But you did Lily." Petunia said as she walked back into a room holding a paper. "This is a document stating that you were signing over all your rights to Harry and we could raise him as we see fit."

Lily just looked at the paper and was horrified to see that her signature was on it. "I couldn't have! I would never sign something like that!" She shouted.

Professor McGonagall just looked at it. "That's your signature Lily." She said. "I know it anywhere."

"I was told I was signing something that stated that I was giving my permission for Harry to be raised by a loving family not this." She said as she tried to keep herself together. "To be honest I never wanted to give him up but Dumbledore said it was for the greater good that I did and I just listened to him."

Barty just looked at her. Even though her signature was on it for some reason he knew she was telling the truth. He had no idea what had happened to Harry but he had a lot to tell his master now and this incident was one of them. "I'll look into what happened something is not right about this." He said.

Just then Dudley who was doing his best tuning out the whole argument and screaming yelled out. "Will you be quiet?! I am trying to watch my show and it's almost over!"

Barty just looked at Lily. "Maybe we should watch it. It could give us some answers on what happened to him." He said since he was quite curious with what happened to Harry and what he could do. Lily just nodded as she watched the program.

"I have to say the appearance and actions of Harrison Grundy are a complete puzzle to me. I mean he may be the son of the zombie supercriminal Solomon Grundy but I can't tell if he's a hero, villain, or something in between."

"Let me stop you there Chet. He's a villain."

"How is he a villain Richard?"

"He fought with the Titans and helped his dad get away. Not to mention look at him! He clearly looks like a villain!"

"Okay first of all the fight was self defense! Robin threw the first punch and every attack Harrison made was in reaction to the attacks the Titans were making. He wasn't going on the offense! No the only thing he was doing was defending himself! There's also the fact that he save a little girl's life! Now let's get to the main point the speech he gave. The fact that there are more villains than heroes which sadly to say is true. We judge them before we know them just because of they're appearance. We think they're evil so we treat them different and with hate eventually they turn into what we say they are."

"Give me one example."

"Killer Croc." Chet said causing Richard to groan. "He was born with a rare condition that made him look like a reptile and because we treated him like an animal he decided to become one!"

"Look Croc made his choices. I clearly think Harrison's a villain."

"Why?"

"Well look at the fight he caused."

"That fight started because Robin wouldn't let him go. He tried to bring him in for no reason because he thought Harrison was a threat. Harrison only went there to see if they would let his dad go seeing that Luthor was only using him. Luthor set Grundy to be captured because he had place a special chip in Grundy that would give him access to their data and secrets if he was near their computers."

"If you ask me he basically baited them into attacking him."

"I think he did that too which makes me wonder if he's really a villain."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. He was there for his dad and he knew about that chip. He knew the Titans wouldn't let his dad go and they wouldn't let him take the chip out without questions. He took a chance exposing himself to the world and trying to walk away seeing if the Titans would try to stop him which they did. Plus he basically saved the Justice League."

"What do you mean Chet?"

"If Grundy had ended up anywhere near their computers all their data and secrets would be in Luthor's hands. Who knows what would of happened."

"Well it would of been a lot better if Grundy hadn't joined Luthor."

"Richard if you had paid attention to the footage you would know that Grundy only joined because he offered to make Grundy smart like his son since he felt like a disappointment to him. He wanted some kind of connection to his son so he took it."

"Well because of his actions there are rumors of Robin quitting the Teen Titans circling around."

"I heard about those rumors too and to be honest I think it may be for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we all know how it is for sidekicks being in the shadows of the heroes but for Robin it's a little different."

"How so?"

"Well his partner is the Batman and frankly that says a lot. I mean I've done my research on him and even though I don't know what led him to become the Batman I can theorize that his life is a lonely and unhappy one. I mean look how he is around the other heroes he doesn't act like exactly he trusts them. Then there are rumors floating around saying that Robin may become the next Batman and frankly I don't think he wants that to happen. I mean you saw the footage Harrison basically pointed out that he was acting like Batman and Robin didn't respond kindly to it. It makes me think he doesn't want to be anything like him which again makes me theorize that Batman's life is a lonely and unhappy one. If anything I think this fight was a wake up call for him so it can help him find where exactly he wants his life to go. Who knows the answer he finds could lead to something better for him."

"We're almost out of time Chet."

"I see, well before we wrap up this show let's go over some of the footage and the powers and abilities Harrison's shown. As you can see he has super strength and his reflexes are very good considering he managed to block Robin's batarangs with his own staff and catch one with his own hands. It does make one wonder about his combat skills after seeing reflexes like that. Then there's the fact he can use magic seeing how he create some kind of dragon made out of fire and light that managed to shatter Raven's spell. Then there's that power that got everyone's attention. Now for those who have children watching you may want them to leave the room since this footage may be too graphic for them. There's the fact that he regenerated the damage Robin caused him after blowing off his arm. You can see how rapidly it healed back but viewers I want you to notice one thing before it healed. His heart is beating. It makes me come to the conclusion that Harrison Grundy is some kind of zombie hybrid in other words I think he is both alive and dead at the same time."

"What's that carved on his chest? Freak?"

"Yeah I noticed it as well. I don't know how Harrison Grundy came to be but I don't think he is the biological son of Solomon Grundy. I think he was a normal human until something happened that turned him into this and I theorize that he must of gotten those scars from before or around the time he became Harrison Grundy. As you can see Grundy showed actual concern and sadness when his scars were revealed. It actually makes you see the bond those two have. Now the tale of Harrison Grundy began or how it will go and end but one thing's for sure. It certainly going to be an interesting one. I'm Chet Beckman."

"And I'm Richard King."

"And thank you for watching Super Chat." Chet and Richard said at the same time. "Good bye."

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
